


Hugs Make the World Go Round

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hugs, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: "This is a one time opportunity so I suggest you take advantage of it before I change my mind," Jace said with a sigh as he stood in the boathouse Simon called home."Uh..." Simon stood, wide eyed in disbelief.





	Hugs Make the World Go Round

**Author's Note:**

> Cause who else wanted to see Simon and Jace hug?! Is this considered a fix it? Let's go with yes. :D

"This is a one time opportunity so I suggest you take advantage of it before I change my mind," Jace said with a sigh as he stood in the boathouse Simon called home. 

"Uh..." Simon stood, wide eyed in disbelief.

"Okay. Times up. Offers-" Jace started, only to have the wind nearly knocked out of him when Simon sped across the room, throwing his arms around Jace’s neck and hugging him with a bit too much of his enhanced strength.

"Thank you." Simon whispered against Jace's neck and Jace could do nothing to stop the shiver that ran down his spine as Simon’s surprisingly warm breath ghosted against his skin.

With absolutely no will power left in him, Jace gave in and lifted his arms, wrapped them around Simon's middle, and returned the hug. Not that he would ever admit it but it felt nice. Simon felt safe and strangely warm. Jace could imagine himself getting lost in Simon's hugs and that thought alone scared him. 

Finally releasing Jace, Simon pulled back and looked at the blonde Shadowhunter with a smile so genuine that Jace nearly lost the ability to breathe properly. This stupid, ridiculous vampire was gorgeous and Jace knew in that instant he'd do anything to keep him around.

"I uh, I know you only did that cause I offered before but I meant what I said, Jace," Simon said, repeating himself from before. "Your secret is safe with me. No one will find out what happened between us, not- not the blood thing and um, not the hug either." Despite his vampire status, Simon knew he was blushing. Perks of being a daylighter he supposed.

Jace cleared his throat, suddenly uncomfortable with Simon’s words.

"It's not, I'm not," Jace growled, hating himself for not being able to remain coherent in front of Simon. So maybe knowing how he felt about Simon wasn't a new feeling. That didn’t mean Jace was going to start spouting off love sonnets to the vampire anytime soon. Because he wasn't. He absolutely was not.

"Not what, Jace?" Simon asked curiously and Jace couldn't help but find the adorable little pout on Simon’s face, well, adorable. He groaned at himself. 

"You have a good thing with Clary," Jace found himself saying outwardly while inside he was screaming at himself to stop speaking and leave now! "I won't be the person that comes between that." He admitted, more sad than he'd meant.

"Wait, what?" Simon's eyes widened once again, his voice going up a few octaves in surprise. "We're not, she didn't, huh? Clary broke up with me today!" He said suddenly causing Jace to startle in surprise.

"Why would she do that? I just saw you kissing this morning!" Jace exclaimed, fearful that she had broke things off with Simon once she'd learned Jace wasn't actually her brother.

"Yeah, uh, that was like a goodbye kiss. She uh, kinda found something out about me and I couldn't exactly lie to her about it! So I admitted it, we talked it out and she broke up with me. But its okay! I'm okay. Everything is a- okay." Simon joked, trying to offer Jace a convincing smile but failing miserably.

"So she didn't break up with you because she found out I'm not her brother?" Jace asked carefully, watching as Simon's eyes doubled in size and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"What?!" Simon asked, close to yelling, as he stepped closer into Jace's personal space. 

"Valentine lied. He's not my father. I guess it was a game for him, making me think I was his son, making me think I was in love with my sister." Jace snapped, his eyes briefly flashing gold and Simon sucked in a breath he didn't necessarily need.

"So you're still in love with Clary?" Simon asked and Jace faltered at just how sad the vampire sounded.

"No! No. I'm not. I might have been at one point or maybe it was just infatuation, I don't know but it's not Clary I'm in love with!" Jace stressed, hoping Simon believed him.

"Then who..." Simon dared to ask, afraid and hopefully at the same time.

"Simon... no one, outside of my brother and sister, have ever been allowed to hug me," Jace admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't let just anyone get that close to me."

"Clary broke up with me because she found out that I'm in love with you!" Simon yelled, immediately slapping his hands over his mouth in horror.

Jace opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Simon beat him to it.

"Please don’t be mad! I didn't mean to, to fall for you, I swear! By the time I realized what had happened, Clary and I were already together and you couldn't stand the sight of me so I assumed that meant you hated me so I tried to be happy with Clary and I was but she figured out that I sort of didn’t love her like I was supposed to or uh, like I claimed I did so she called me out on it and I have no filter so I admitted to my girlfriend that I was in love with her brother and she kissed me and broke up with me only you said you're not her brother? So I uh, yeah. Here we are." Simon slumped back against the nearest canoe in defeat, his shoulders hunched inward and his face hidden in his hands.

Jace took a moment to contemplate everything Simon had just said. Granted it was all said in a rush so most of it sounded like a jumbled mess but Jace got the gist of it. Simon had feelings for him. Simon loved him. Not Clary, but him. Which was extremely good seeing as Jace sort of loved Simon too. Despite Simon's dejected self, Jace smiled. Then laughed, which caused Simon to finally look up at him. The hurt look on his face however just wouldn’t do.

"I've never dated a vampire before. Well, technically I've never dated anyone before. Slept with a seelie, a werewolf and a warlock once but never a vampire." Jace said truthfully, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Simon’s eyes were huge and unblinking as he stood frozen, unable to move, watching as Jace took very slow, very deliberate steps in his direction.

"You, however, have dated a Shadowhunter, so you've got one up on me, Simon," Jace said, full on smirking now as he came to a stop, standing directly in front of the vampire. Simon watched, transfixed, as the smirk turned into a breathtaking smile. "Which means, you're going to have to take the lead here, okay? Sex I can do but dating? I have no idea how-" Jace once again felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as Simon threw himself into his arms, hugging him and holding him tight.

"I am going to date you _so_ hard." Simon said fiercely against Jace's neck.

"I look forward to it." Jace said with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love writing Jimon.


End file.
